Regeneration Tales: Introducing the TARDIS
by EvermoreElements
Summary: ON HOLD Part one of Doctor Who characters watching Doctor Who. Not in episode order.
1. Meet the TARDIS

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Doctor Who._

 **Regeneration Tales**

 **1\. Meet The TARDIS**

The room that was empty a mere second suddenly was filled with people, all of them yelling at the fact that they seem to have appeared from where ever they were to where they are now.

A women stood at the front of the room, where a large cinema screen filled the wall behind her, and watched all this with amusement filling her eyes.

After five minute of Donna Noble screaming at the top of her lungs, the woman got tired of it, and she placed her fingers into her mouth and whistled.

Loudly.

As a group, everyone turned to face her, and everyone but three members of the group looked at her confused.

"Are you all quite finished, we have a show to watch?" she asked. She smiled in the direction of what she considered her current thief, in his bowtie. He gleamed back at her while his future regeneration also smiled. The third person to not be confused was River Song, who has so long become immune to random stuff happening to her.

"And who are you?" Captain Jack Harkness flirted, running his hand through his hair.

"Out of your league, so far out of your league. Don't worry, your going to find out why in a moment. Now, shall I make this easier on us," she clapped her hand, "everyone stand in a straight line."

They all lined up, the three newer companions looking a little lost without their Doctor - but she was going fix that soon enough. She had to make it up to that particular doctor.

"Can those who go by the title of Doctor please step forward" she said.

Nine, Ten, Eleven and Twelve stepped forward. Nine, glaring at everyone as he hasn't actually met anyone yet. Ten with a grin on his face. Eleven fixing his bowtie and twelve with a single step.

"Good, these are the ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth regenerations of the time lord known as the Doctor..." she started.

"But" said Yasmin Khan, "our Doctor isn't here." Everyone turned to look at her.

"Don't worry, _he'll_ be here shortly" she said, and the Doctor's newest companions nodded. Their Doctor had explained how she used to be a man so many times that they weren't even surprised to meet her past regenerations.

"... next up, those who have Time Lord DNA" said the woman. The metacrisis Doctor and River Song stepped forward.

"River Song and John Smith" said the woman.

"And everyone can you please introduce yourself, and where you have come from."

"Erm, Rose Tyler and I was just eating dinner with John."

"Jackie Tyler, putting Tony to bed, he's my son."

"Martha Jones-Smith, arguing with my husband for the remote."

"Mickey Smith, winning the remote."

"Captain Jack Harkness ("Stop it" said three voices), you really don't wanna know."

"Donna Noble, just left the library." She threw a look at River Song, still wondering who she was.

"Sarah Jane Smith, I was having dinner with my children."

"Amelia Pond, Amy for short, and I was running through the TARDIS about to get eaten by House.

"Rory, and same."

"River Song, sitting in my cell."

"Clara Oswald, just finished teaching a class."

"Bill Potts, dating another loser."

"Nardole, spying on Bill Potts."

"Yaz, travelling."

"Graham, travelling."

"Ryan, travelling."

"And I'm the TARDIS. Pleasure to meet you."

"You're the TARDIS!" yelled Martha, shocked. Everyone else was staring at her in shock.

"Yeah, myself, eleven, Rory and Amy were just having an adventure - which I'm actually apart of. So exciting."

"Yeah" said Amy rolling her eyes, "exciting."

"Anyway, first we're going to watch my adventure with them. Then we're going to watch two special episodes for my thief. Everyone grab a seat, anywhere is fine."

Everyone ran to grab a chair next to those who are familiar to them. No one still had any clue what they were supposed to be watching, or what they were even doing but a life with the doctor has taught them to go with the flow.


	2. Saga's of the Time Lord

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Doctor Who._

 **Regenerations Tales**

 **1 and a half. The Sagas of the Time Lord**

When everyone was settled down comfortably, the Tardis clapped her hands and smiled.

"Okay, so since I accessing these from my personal drive I get to decide the order. And they will not be happening in the order that the Doctor has lived them but into small sagas, and I have adventures from the future saved too but only when that Doctor is close by. Understand?"

No one shook or nodded their heads.

"Good" she smiled, "I already have the ninth's, tenths and eleven's doctor adventures. Because the twelve doctor is here, I have his and when the thirteenth doctor arrives I'll have access to some of hers and if a new adventure is added that relates to a saga we will simply go back to that saga's story and watch that episode there."

No one really understood, but the Tardis knew that everyone will when and if that actually has to happen.

"The first saga is my personal adventure that is happening to my current form - the bigger on the inside human body. Next up will be the Day of the Doctor and the story of Trenzalore. Then we will watch a twelve's adventure I called Twice Upon A Time, so that my thirteenth thief can join us. Afterwards will be the Regenerations and Companion's saga. That will consist of the Adventures of the Doctor having just regenerated or new companions that I like - or put up with (At this, she glared at Clara). Then we will see the Anger of my Time Lord. After that we will have the saga of River Song (River blushed, she had a saga all to herself. She had already guessed that she was going to see her death, the way her bowtie wearing husband stared at her at time did spoke volumes). Then we shall see. I'm considering doing a Dalek/Cybermen saga and possibly a weeping angel saga, the families of the companions, I definitely considering a famous faces one ..." She would've considered had the eleven Doctor not cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry. Let's start shall" she smiled and sat down in between eleven and Amy, where a seat had appeared separating the two.

Everyone turned to the cinema screen as the words "The Doctor's Wife" appeared.


	3. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

I'm so sorry that I've not updated any of my stories for a very, very, very, very, very, very, long time. A lot has happened to me over the past few years and my writing has taken a very big hit from it.

In between moving out of my parents house, attending college full time and working full time this past year has been seven shades of hell. Now, college is over until late September, I'm planning to have all my current stories finished by then, so expect lots of random uploads as I attempt to finish them for you and for myself so that when college starts up again, I can keep plan when I'm going to write and get into a schedule of uploads every Friday both on and on DeviantART.

This note is appearing on stories that are on hold until the end of July and the start of August, in the hopes that the stories I'm writing now are finished and I can focus on this one for the next month with the end goal of having all stories finished so I can start uploading new ones.

And to the guest reviewer on reviewed on most of my stories, who wrote under the name of "a fan" - thank you so much! I know that my stories have a lot of typos and some of them have horrible plots that when I get the time, I planning to go and edit them or rewrite them into a new story with small changes into the plot (point and example in my Merlin fanfiction titled "What I Would Not" instead of Merlin losing his memories, actually having him deage and then quickly grow up with the Round Table experiencing different phase of village boy Merlin.

And as for your worries about pressuring me. You weren't, and neither was anyone else - my laptop had began to malfunction when I was writing my Psychology report and I had to take it in to get fixed and only got it back today. I was planning to have most of the chapters written and uploading beginning of June but then I had to wait until said laptop was fixed - which it is now so uploads should be starting this Friday at random times.

When I got your review, it made my day - as have everyone's else.

Thank you so much for you patience and sticking by me through thick and thin.

love, EvermoreElements.


End file.
